1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a memory stick convert device and, in particular, to a memory stick convert device that convert signal formats between the Micro-SD stick and the Memory Stick (Pro) Duo.
2. Related Art
Currently, there are many memory sticks on the market for data storage, such as Micro-SD, Trans Flash, and Memory Stick (Pro) Duo. When a user purchases a portable electronic product, he/she has to choose one that is compatible with the type of his/her original memory stick. Otherwise, additional memory sticks have to be purchased also. Such a situation causes a lot of inconvenience. To solve the problem, it is necessary to provide a convert device among all the memory sticks. However, no such a device is available for the Micro-SD, Trans Flash, and Memory Stick (Pro) Duo up to date.